


A sight to behold

by moondrops



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondrops/pseuds/moondrops
Summary: Touya notices some things about Yukito





	A sight to behold

**Author's Note:**

> basically what if Yukito looked exactly like Yue (but with slight differences) lol

Soft, white wings sprout from his back. He appears heavenly like an angel, but you know he is of this world, tangible. He is your most cherished, dear Yukito.

 

Light dances off of the soft feathers, now neatly in place. His hair reaches to the floors now, flowing behind effortlessly, mixing with blues and light greys. He truly is a blessing to this world.

 

But his smile radiates brighter than anything. You adore the way his eyes twinkle, the way his lips curl up, the way he cocks his head to the side ever so slightly, and the way he glowed whenever happy. No matter what, his gentle smile always stayed the same.

 

“Touya?” he asks, softly. His voice is a song from above, every syllable makes your heart flutter.

 

You look at him, snapping back from your gaze. Yukito’s softening eyes, still the same hazelnut color as before, meet yours. A curious look forms on his face. 

 

You nod, grinning slightly, and stroke his cheek. “Yeah, everything is fine. Everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i only got 3 hours of sleep and i cant write, which is why this is so Shit lol


End file.
